Bittersweet
by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl
Summary: One scorching hot day, Bella's village is set alight by a band of criminals called 'Hooligans' and her father is murdered along with many others in the village. A strange, dark figure with a famous, dark cape takes her as his prisoner, along with lots of other villagers and takes her away to Island of Phoenix. Will she survive her new life and find love? Set in 1800's, AH, OOC, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I got another idea for a story! This one will hopefully not be as long as my others, but we'll see.**

**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It is on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 soundtrack - amazing song. **

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer - I have no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me. **

**~0~0~0~**

_Your arms around me come undone,_

_Makes my heart beat like a drum,_

_See the panic in my eyes _

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 1 - Bella POV**

It was a hot evening. One that was common in my small, warm town. It was often humid and stifling hot, especially during the summer months.

It was a big pain, for me at least, and anyone else who worked in the rye fields during the afternoon hours when the sun was at it's highest peak.

Today had been long and tiresome and water supplies were running low from the communal water butt at the bottom of the large field I worked in. I had barely managed to get two large cupfuls for myself and my co-workers. My close friend, Jacob, had ran to the village to fetch another bucket of water to last all thirty workers in the field.

We had to ration it carefully, only drinking at the hottest parts of the afternoon.

When I had finished my shift of cutting down the rye into large piles, I went to the barn to fetch my ratty satchel and shawl to head home.

A few of the older women were bedding down for the night in the straw and hay that the barn contained as they couldn't manage the long walk home at nightfall until the weekend when we had our days off.

I felt for them and made sure each of them had a blanket and cup of water to last through the night.

"Bella?" A croaky voice came from the back of the barn. I whirled and searched out the person.

"Oh! Elizabeth, are you alright?" I asked the oldest worker and my favourite out of everyone.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I was just wondering if you could tell my husband I won't make it home until Sunday?" She rasped out in her wheezy voice.

She was seventy-three and I thought it cruel that she still had to work these long hours to help pay her rent. Her and her dear husband worked hard to keep their small house in the village.

"Of course," I told her as I swung my satchel over my shoulder and placed an extra cup of water near her frail body tucked up in the hay. She smiled a wrinkly smile at me.

"You're a good child Bella. God bless you," She whispered before sighing and closing her crystal blue eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I left the snores and sighs of the barn silently and made my way down the path towards my village. I whistled in a very un-ladylike fashion as I skipped down the road in my work boots.

I quickly kicked them off and continued bare foot down the sandy lane. My satchel swung wildly with each step I took and my eyes were trained on the beautiful twilight sky that was dawning over the earth.

Shades of orange, red and yellow littered the atmosphere like wildflowers in the spring. A rare sight indeed.

As I neared the village I realized something was terribly wrong. It wasn't a twilight sky I had saw up the lane - it was flames of a fire.

A raging fire, spreading rapidly through the village!

I dropped my satchel and ran towards the wreckage, tears already leaking out of my eyes.

It must be all the hot weather and some straw or wood must have caught fire.

My feet thumped harshly against the hard stone of the ground but I couldn't concentrate on the pain of that right now. The pain in my heart was far worse. It crashed in my chest as I breathlessly approached the village gates and rushed inside.

The whole town square was alight and blazing. Flames licked their way in and out of the alleys and crashed through doors and windows with loud booms.

Screams of terror and agony rang out through the eerily chilly, but boiling air. My eyes searched around, landing on frightened people running madly in all directions, arms flailing, screaming for help and mercy.

Smoke raised in thick, dark plumes up into the starry sky and covered the village in a cloud of doom and despair.

The wicker thatched roofs of houses and buildings seemed to sigh with the weight of the flames and crumble into ash onto the charred streets. I wrapped my shawl around my mouth and nose and ran into the fog of smoke to find my house. I just prayed it had held up.

My eyes blurred and stung as the smoke and ash flew into them as I ran blindly down my now unrecognizable street. I finally reached my house at the end of the road and let out a sob. It was engulfed in fiery towers of flames and the roof had already collapsed and the windows were shattered and lay all over the road.

My feet crunched through the glass and debris and I screamed in pain as the shards pierced my swollen feet.

I had to get inside and try and find Charles, my father.

"Father!" I shouted desperately. "Father please! Can you hear me!?" I choked out and coughed violently.

Shadows moved in the alleyways and my brain whirled with a spell of dizziness. I stumbled to the door of my house and pushed it with all my might. It was stuck fast.

I jiggled the key in the lock but it was useless. My eyesight was terrible, I was practically blind by now. My sobs echoed in the dark, choking street.

"Father!" I screamed, banging my fists uselessly on the wooden door. "Please Father, get out!" My voice was hoarse and I wretched and coughed.

The strange, dark shadows continued to circle the street as more screams and wails erupted into the air around me.

I swayed dangerously and my legs gave in.

Before I cold hit the floor, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a hand came over my mouth. I immediately flailed and cried out.

_What was happening?_

I suddenly got the strange feeling that this fire wasn't cause by a natural accident.

I twisted and writhed in the persons arms and they tightened around me. I heard a feral growl near my neck as I gasped for needed air.

I turned just enough to see the figure of the person that was pinning me down.

Green eyes, messy hair and a dark black cloak.

Then it dawned on me. A hooligan! Hooligans were the most feared criminals near our small village. They must have caused the fire and distress and were now taking survivors as prisoners.

I shouldn't have come back. I should have slept in the barn with Elizabeth and then I would be safe. I couldn't concentrate anymore, an eerie darkness was overtaking me rapidly.

The Hooligan twisted my body painfully, causing me to arch in pain and cry out.

"Be quiet," He hissed into my ear icily. His other hand came up to my mouth and a cloth covered my nose and a strange, herbal smell emitted up my nostrils. Drugs! He was drugging me!

_Fight Bella, Fight!_

But before I could protest against the man who held me, my body shut down and the world went black.

**~0~0~0~**

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? I'm nervous as I've not tried anything like this before! **

**Hooligan - Is an army of people that wear black cloaks and sabotage villages and towns. They are lead by a king or leader. Can you guess who the king in my story is? ;)**

**This story is set in the early 1800's or roundabout that time. Possibly even in the 1700's. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story - it means a lot to me ;)**

**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It is on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me.**

**~0~0~0~**

_Kiss me only when you cry,_

_Cause you always want what you're running from,_

_And you know this is more than you can take._

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 2 - Bella POV**

When I awoke from the foggy haze in my mind, I was alone and secluded in a pitch black room.

My arms and legs wouldn't work yet, so I was stuck lying on my back. I think I was lying on a bed of some sort. It was uneven and lumpy and uncomfortable.

I groaned when I realized one of my legs was shackled to the wall beside the grubby little bed. I wondered how long they would keep me here.

What had happened to the green-eyed man with messy hair that had taken me?

I hoped to God they would leave me alone to die in peace. My eyes blinked back salty tears as I stared up at the dark ceiling of my prison.

I thought about the events of last night and what I could have done to help prevent it. Maybe if I had returned home sooner? My poor father would still be alive.

More tears leaked out as I thought about Charles and his horrible death.

I prayed for Elizabeth and everyone in the barn near the fields and hoped the Hooligans hadn't found them and they were still safe and warm. Most of all I prayed for Jacob, my dear best friend.

I hoped he was still alive and the Hooligans hadn't hurt him. Stretching my arms out they finally got feeling back into them and I could wiggle all my fingers and toes.

I pulled hopelessly at my leg that was gripped into place by the cold, rough metal. It had already began to chaff away at the sensitive skin of my ankle and each tugging movement caused me more pain so I gave up.

I was still dressed in my light blue work dress and apron and my stockings were still in place, although the soles were ripped and ruined.

I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes again, willing for the darkness to take over me again. But, fate would have it that it didn't happen. My feet regained more feeling and a sharp pain shot through my body.

"Ow!," I cried pitifully and writhed a little as I tried to keep my feet still.

I assumed it was the glass and dirt that had punctured my skin last night.

Before I could dwell on it anymore, I heard voices and footsteps outside the door of the cell. The door appeared to be large, and made of strong metal with no window and no bars to look through.

I shut my eyes tight and went stiff, not wanting to see the monsters that had taken away my freedom. I heard a key jingle in the lock and the door swung open with a metallic groan.

My breathing accelerated and I began to shake with fear. I sensed movement near my body.

I flinched when I felt a hand near my waist and whimpered slightly.

"Open your eyes," The smooth voice demanded. I shivered when his hot breath blew across my face. It was the same man from last night.

I opened my eyes and his shadowed face was staring back down at me. The hood of his dark cloak was down and the cape shrouded his body.

"What is your name?" He asked coldly after a few minutes of looking over my face.

I did not think he should have the pleasure of knowing my name as he had not given me his. He was certainly not a gentleman of any sort.

I turned my head away from him and he growled. A sharp sting erupted onto my cheek and I gasped. He had slapped me!

I brought my hand up to nurse my swelling cheek and tears unwillingly spilled over. He was such an imprudent piece of filth! He seemed to have no remorse as he clutched my waist and glared at me.

He pinned my hands to my sides and leaned over me.

"You need to learn that I am in charge. Of you, of _everyone_," He hissed dangerously. "I am your master now, and you _will_ obey me. I have ways of making you do so," He chuckled darkly and skimmed the hollow of my neck with his nose. I tried to shove him away but he was far too heavy. It was like trying to lift a bag of rocks.

I gulped a few times as he continued his inspection of my neck.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I whispered as his hands gripped my waist possessively. He smirked against my neck and came up to look at me.

"Why, you ask? Because. I. Can," He said and smirked evilly.

His green eyes sparkled with delight as my tears trailed down my cheeks. A single strand of hair flicked over onto his forehead, making him look even more deadly than before.

How could he get pleasure from seeing a woman cry? I did not understand this strange new world.

"B-But…I mean…why did you set fire to our village? W-we've never done y-you any w-wrong…" I muttered weakly and sighed, looking him straight in the eye. He glared down at me.

"That fact is inevitable," He glowered at me. "We raid wherever we want and whenever we want. Your village did not stand a chance," He added and raised his eyebrows, daring me to challenge him.

I sighed audibly, defeated, and pushed my straggly, brown hair away from my face.

The monster got off me and began to pace around my small cell. He raked a hand through his unruly hair and I fought a sudden urge to calm him.

_He's your captor, you should loathe him and want to rip his beautiful hair from his scalp! _my mind screamed at me.

It was true, I hated him for what he had done to my family and friends, but there must be a reason behind his actions.

"What are you going t-to do w-with me?" I asked timidly, turning on my side to face him.

My foot protested at this but I fought back a wince. He stopped pacing immediately and turned his frightening, dark form towards me with a malicious look on his face.

"Whatever I want," He said smugly. "You are mine now, my slave and servant, to do with what I please," His evil grin made my stomach clench with fear…and something else that I couldn't figure out.

So I was now a slave to this monster of a being? I shuddered at the mere thought of being near him all day. I nodded, not wanting to fight with him.

"So, am I to stay here, in this room?" I whispered sadly. He seemed to ponder my question for some time before answering me.

"If you are a good girl and do as I command, then I will move you to more, _comfortable_ accommodations," He said with sincerity and slyness in his beautiful voice. I wondered what he meant by 'commands'.

"Um, okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. I really didn't know how to talk to him, or how to act around him.

His presence was dominating and I sensed he was the leader of his band of Hooligans. He stalked towards me then and grabbed my sore face with his fingers.

"You will address me as 'master' or 'sir' when you speak to me, or I shall see the need to punish you," He snarled harshly and my eyes widened in fear.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-did not know," I sniffled. "Sir," I added, so as not to anger him further. His features softened slightly but his frosty guard was still up.

"Good girl," He appraised "You are learning, my sweet," He whispered and loosened his grip on my face.

I bowed my head in defeat and despair and more tears came out and dribbled downwards onto my dress. I picked at a loose thread and sighed heavily.

He sat at the end of my bed and inspected me. He seemed puzzled, by the look on his face. My cheeks darkened considerably as he continued to stare.

"It is rude to stare you know," I said boldly, looking down at my hands. He didn't move but I heard him grunt in annoyance.

"It is rude to disobey your master," He threw back in a low, icy tone, moving closer to me again.

I instinctively moved backwards until my back was against the wrought iron headboard. The stupid shackle on my ankle prevented me from going very far.

He grinned a wickedly and prowled up to me like a lion. I squeaked and struggled to get away from his predatory stare.

"D-Do not hurt me," I pleaded. He ignored me. "Please! I'm s-sorry, please!" I begged as the tears poured out and down my already hurt, and tear-stained cheeks.

_Please God do not let him hurt me!  
_

He crawled over my body and trapped me with an arm on each side of my head as I leaned back against the iron headboard. He leaned in and growled.

"Please…master…do not hurt me. I promise to be good!" I panicked as his lips came down upon my lips in a heated kiss. I tried to push him away, I was a maiden and intended to keep it that way - until I was married at least.

He growled icily and pinned my hands down. His wrists were like manacles around my tiny wrists and I couldn't budge.

His lips were hungry and demanding against mine, his hot tongue pushing against my lips, willing me to give in.

"No! Please stop!" I cried, but he cut me off with another passionate kiss. One hand held the back of my neck, tugging at the soft, brown curls there, while his other hand held both my wrists securely.

His lips were soft and tasted so very sweet, but I needed to stop him. I barely knew him, and he had abducted me. He ignored my pleas and cries and pushed up against me roughly.

"Please," I whispered desperately. His lips stopped abruptly, like a switch being flicked.

He pulled away and gave me an icy glare. I shrank back, afraid of what he might do. Surprisingly, he just sighed and dropped his hands from my wrists and neck.

"Your lips taste of strawberries," He accused and flashed the first real smile I had seen from him, at me. My mouth dropped open and I blushed.

"Um…I do not use any make-up products…" I said, confused. Make-up was only for the posh ladies that lived in the manors.

He threw his head back and laughed. Talk about change of attitude! One minute, he acted as if he hated me and wanted to hurt me, and the next he acted as though we were good friends…I was getting dizzy trying to keep up.

I stared at him, gawping as he laughed. It was a truly majestic sight. His teeth were perfectly white and his eyes were closed. He looked like an angel. A beautiful, frightening, dark angel.

When he looked at me again his eyes held mirth and I was slightly confused. He came up to me again and sat gently beside me. I looked down but he brought my face up again, gently this time, with his fingers.

He brushed away the stray tears that had lingered with his fingers and leaned into my neck again.

"Even your hair smells sweet," He sighed and nuzzled it with his nose. I sat completely still, not trusting him at all. He pulled back once more and stared down at me.

"Come," He said, getting off the bed and standing "I have decided you have earned to come out of here tonight," He told me. I just gaped dumbly as if he was mad.

_He was letting me out of here? _

"Well, are you coming?" He sighed impatiently. I looked down at my shackled foot and back to him.

"Umm…could you…?" I pointed to the manacle around my foot. He looked down and shook his head.

"Of course, sorry I forgot," He grinned impishly. He pulled a key out of his cloak and unlocked the shackle quickly. He stood up and placed the key back and looked at me expectantly. I shuffled to the edge of the bed and got to my feet, but not before screaming in agony and dropping again. My captor looked at me as though I had two heads, but snapped into action quickly.

"What is wrong?" He asked, almost worriedly. "Can't you walk?" He said softly. I shook my head as fresh tears splattered onto the bed where I lay, breathing heavily from the sharp pains in the soles of my feet.

The glass was still imbedded in them and I could not possibly stand, let alone walk.

"M-My feet got c-cut on some glass when you t-took me the night of the f-fire," I gasped out and writhed in pain. He frowned deeply and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Please, I cannot walk. You will just have to leave me here," I sobbed. I did not think the glass would come out easily without hurting me, and I didn't want to even try and get them out.

I felt a hand on my back and it rubbed circles soothingly. Could it really be my captor that was giving me comfort?

"May I inspect the damage?" He asked me softly and continued to soothe me. I looked up and sniffled pitifully.

The room was so dark, I didn't know if he would be able to inspect my feet properly. I nodded my head anyway.

He stood up and pulled back a black curtain from a window I didn't know existed. A dim light came into the cell and pooled over the bed where I lay. He kneeled down and took one of my feet gently between his hands.

I whimpered, in fear that he might hurt me, but he didn't. He looked over my foot, frowning deeply and grimacing.

"You might need to have the glass removed," He told me grimly. I almost screamed at the thought.

"No! No no no! Please, do not touch it!" I begged as I began to sob once more. I buried my face in my arms and cried.

I felt a darkness surround me and opened my eyes to see his black cloak around my shoulders in comfort. He leaned in near my ear.

"I will remove the glass myself, I have a degree as a doctor believe it or not," He chuckled without humour. He pulled me closer. "I am still your master, please let me. I will not hurt you," He vowed. I nodded weakly. "I will put you to sleep to do the work, if that would help?" He offered kindly. I was so confused! First he was my lord and master, and then he was this kind human being who offered to give me a painless removal of something that would otherwise disable me for life.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked quietly "Sir," I added again, trying to be good and live up to his expectations. If I was going to survive, I would need to learn fast. He nodded solemnly.

"Edward," He said. I frowned and looked up.

"Pardon?" I answered, confused.

"My name is Edward, " He smiled "Please call me that from now on. No 'master' or 'sir'," He smirked into my neck.

"Okay…if that is what you wish," I complied. He smiled.

"It is what I wish, very much," He chuckled "Now, tell me your name," He said. "I do not want to call you 'thing' or 'slave' or 'servant'," His brow furrowed. I almost laughed at how comical he looked.

"Oh…my name is Bella" I told him nervously. It was not considered a very modern name. Most girls of my age thought it strange and prim. But Edward smiled crookedly and laughed.

"What a lovely name for such a lovely specimen," He complimented as I flushed red. This made him laugh more.

"Your blush is truly amazing," He breathed into my face and his sweet scent washed over me. I couldn't put my finger on just what he smelled of.

"Come on," He smiled gently and lifted me swiftly into his strong arms and was sweeping out of the cell door before I could protest.

**~0~0~0~**

**So, what did you think? I know it was bit strange, but it was fun to write! **

**Make-up was really only for rich people in them days, but Bella has a natural sweet smell.**

**Just to clear things up, Edward is not supernatural/mythical - he is all human. Just a terribly handsome beast that raids towns and villages and helps girls who have glass stuck in their feet ;)**

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**More story - yay! I hope everyone is enjoying this little story that I came up with in mere seconds. **

**Thanks again to all my readers/reviewers/followers/favouriters - you all deserve your own Hooliganward. ;)**

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can.**

**This fic is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It is on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**

_**I read an article in a magazine today that critics think Fanfiction should be banned! What a load of shizz! It shall NEVER be banned! *evil menacing laugh***_

***clears throat discreetly* Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me. **

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter might be shorter than the others ;) **

**~0~0~0~**

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us,_

_Baby please don't look away_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 3 - Bella POV**

Edward. I couldn't stop my mind from reciting the glorious name over and over again. Somehow, my captor had managed to take over my mind and thoughts and I couldn't shake the peculiar feeling of something building in my lower stomach.

I had the feeling it was something to do with the former-monster's looks. He was devilishly handsome and once we had gotten out into the light, away from my dark, dingy prison, I saw just how majestic and dominating he looked. He had the most beautiful disarray of bronze coloured hair and his jawbone was completely lickable.

_Lickable? Really Bella? Stop making up foolish words! _my mind shouted sensibly, but I couldn't help myself. His jaw was lovely.

His strong, muscular arms carried me without effort through grey halls at first, but we eventually were walking through light coloured halls with incredibly expensive looking vases and sculptures sitting on modern, white pillars for display.

I gulped at my surroundings. Edward and his Hooligans must make a fortune for what they do. The ceilings appeared to have gold carvings on them and everywhere was open and spacious. The evidence of their wealthiness was all around us; it was a difficult thing to ignore.

"So, which room would you prefer to sleep in tonight after I have operated on your feet?" His velvet voice broke me swiftly out of my inappropriate thoughts. I blushed deeply and bowed my head. My hands were laced around his neck and my palms went clammy.

"Um…I do not mind," I mumbled quietly. He was my master after all, shouldn't he decide where I slumber? He chuckled merrily.

"Come now, surely the little lady would like to have a choice?" He gave me a sly grin and jogged me gently in his arms making me squeal slightly. "From what I have heard, women do not get much say in this world," He pointed out truthfully.

"Yes, true," I muttered, annoyed he always had the better word. He must think me as dumb as a cork for only using two syllables per sentence. If you could call them that.

"Well then, which room? I have a large blue room with an adjoining lavatory, or a smaller, white sleeping room," He told me, with expectancy in his brilliant eyes. I pondered for a moment as he continued to stride down the large halls.

"Oh…well, the blue room sounds nice?" I said, the answer sounding like a question. I just hoped this wasn't a trick to hurt me tonight.

"Of course mi'lady," He mocked, grinning widely, and turned abruptly into a room which had an Oakwood door. It had intricate designs carved onto it and looked very expensive. Our doors back home were just made of entwined twigs and old bits of broken board if you were lucky. I had never seen such high-class things in all my seventeen years.

"Oh my!" I gasped when we entered the enormous sleeping room. I gaped at how wondrous it was. The walls were painted a lovely light blue and the bed in the centre of the room was large and had four wooden poles sticking up out of the head and footboards. Soft blue drapes hung from each pole and down around the bed like a canopy. The bedcovers were a dark teal colour and had pretty cushions to match. I blushed at the mere thought of such a fine bed…with Edward in the room. He noticed my blushing and laughed heartily.

"Do you like it Bella?" He asked me softly, sending delicious shivers through my body.

"I um…yes it's beautiful," I breathed out in a barely audible whisper and looked up at the man I should hate, but couldn't find the will anymore…He was taking over me. He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down onto the soft quilts.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" I blurted out quickly, curiously, but afraid I had stepped over the line of politeness. His eyes became serious and he bent down and took my face in both his large hands. He sighed deeply.

"Because…I have this…feeling for you that I cannot explain properly," He started, staring deep into my brown eyes "I…I am falling for you Bella, in ways I did not think I ever could for a woman," He whispered brokenly, "And…I know I will never be enough for you. I murdered your father, your friends and connections…I know you might never forgive me, but I would like a chance at making it up to you and giving you a better life," He said sadly, gazing up into my eyes. My gosh he had such a way with words! No man had ever talked to me like this before and my eyes teared up with emotional moisture. He stroked my sore cheeks with a small, sad smile.

"I know I hurt you," He sighed, "But…if you gave me another chance, I could show you the real me and…I could prove myself to you," He whispered in a rough voice. Something changed in him that moment. Something inside him sagged and his guard came down, allowing me entrance. I moved my hands to his shoulders and placed them there.

"I…I will need to think this over and…I need time to heal for what you did," I said solemnly as I looked him straight in the eyes. His cloaked shoulders drooped but he nodded in agreement.

He got up and strode across the room to the door and summoned, what I guessed was, one of his followers. The black cloaked figure appeared out of seemingly thin air and bowed lowly before rushing away to obey Edward's command. He came back minutes later with a large bowl and pieces of white fabric. Edward said something to the figure and waved him away. With that, he turned and walked back to the bed where I sat. I whimpered as he laid out several metal objects across the bed and placed a sheet of white fabric under my feet.

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart. These are only to help your feet," He promised, sincerity in his saddened voice. I nodded and the tears began once again. He took my trembling hands in his and stroked my knuckles soothingly.

"Please trust me," He said in a honey-coated voice "I will put you to sleep, mend your feet and then when you wake, I will be right here to help you," He said and smiled sadly. My heart softened and I nodded my head at him.

"Okay," I smiled a small smile. He returned it and put some strange remedy onto a familiar thick cloth. My heart sped up as I thought of last time he had used this on me, but I trusted him better now. Just a little.

"It's alright, shh," He calmed me, stroking my forehead and lying me on my back against the soft pillows. I gulped and nodded again. Then he slowly descended the cloth to my nose and I inhaled deeply. The last thing I saw was Edward grimacing and stroking my cheek softly before the darkness claimed me.

**~0~0~0~**

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get it up before I went out. I'm doing my work experience today, not that anyone cares but…**

**I apologize if you think Bella and Edward are falling for each other far too quickly, but this fic won't be that long so I need them to fall quickly ;)**

_**Reviews are my new drug, and you are my dealers. Please leave me your thoughts! Can we bring the review count up to 15? Yes we can! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was listening to Coldplay and got some more ideas, so you can thank Chris Martin and his band for another update today ;)**_

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter! We made it past 15 reviews, woop! Even the smiley faces make ME smile! :D**

_**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It's on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**_

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can. **

_**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me.**_

**~0~0~0~**

_When the morning breaks us,_

_Oh your touch, so bittersweet,_

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 4 - Bella POV**

The darkness was painless and beautiful. I could feel nothing - absolutely nothing. And I liked it. If it was up to me, I would never wake up again, but part of my brain knew there was something waiting for me at the end of the tunnel; I just could not remember what it was right now.

It felt as though I was floating on a pillowy, black cloud of nothingness. Figures moved around in the darkness, but I couldn't focus on them properly. I gave up.

I thought I felt myself smiling dreamily and then lost myself again in the soothing black cloud.

…

What seemed like millenniums later, I began the slow and torturous process of trying to wake up from my induced sleep. It was extremely difficult and every time my eyelids tried to open, they were clamped shut by an invisible weight.

I kept hearing a familiar voice somewhere, but I couldn't focus properly. It began to annoy me incredibly. Some part of me felt completely numb; it felt like my feet.

As I began to get more feeling into my limbs and mind, I felt a soft hand touch my forehead, blocking the blinding light.

"Bella…Come on Bella, wake up…. I'm here, it's alright, shhh," The soft, velvet voice uttered into my ear.

Then it came to me.

Edward.

My captor and the man who had stolen my heart completely. I wanted so badly to just flick open my eyes and look at him, but I couldn't. Not yet, I needed a few more minutes.

"Come on love…easy, take it slowly," He coaxed me gently. His hands stroked my forehead and hair and it felt so good. I flexed my fingers and tried once again to lift my lids, succeeding a bit more this time.

"Good girl, easy now," He whispered, with anxiety in his beautiful voice.

Finally, after a long hard, internal battle, I managed to pry my eyelids back all the way.

Chocolate brown met emerald green instantly and my breath caught in my throat at how gorgeous they were. Edward's face lit up in a breathtaking smile as he gazed at me with happiness sparkling in his bright orbs.

"Hello there, at long last my sweet," He said softly and sat down beside me instead of crouching over me. I attempted a smile, but it came out sloppy. He chuckled at this and slid his fingers down my healed cheeks.

"Your feet are all mended and you might feel woozy for a day or two," He said, sounding like a true doctor. I almost laughed, but it was like all the energy had been pumped out of me. I could barely change my facial emotions.

"Um…water…please?" I croaked groggily, too tired to care if I was ordering my master around. Edward nodded at once and went over to the cabinet near the lavatory door.

He poured some water into a small china cup from a pitcher and brought it over to me. He climbed onto the large bed with me and lifted my shoulders gently into one of his arms.

He leaned across me and brought the cup to my lips. I couldn't believe how gentle this Hooligan-beast was now being.

He handled me as though I was a fragile china doll that posh young girls had sitting on their mantelpieces. I felt so loved, so cared for; more than I had than ever before.

My father was not the 'caring' and 'embracing' type, but at least I knew he had loved me.

_Had loved you. He's now dead because of the monster lying beside you, feeding you a pack of lies. _The crueler part of my mind told me, narrowing it's eyes at my foolish behavior of trusting a Hooligan - the people we were taught to fear all our lives.

"Here darling, drink up - you need to regain a lot of the strength you lost whilst asleep," His doctor voice returned. I giggled weakly and sipped thirstily at the soothing, cool water. It felt wonderful sliding down my parched throat and taking all the dryness away with it. Edward watched me intently as I gulped down the last of the water and licked my lips in satisfaction.

"Good?" He said, amused. I nodded enthusiastically. "You will need to eat a small meal later, okay?" He commanded lightly. Again, I nodded. I looked down at my white bandaged feet for the first time since I woke up.

It was not the most adoring sight in the world, but it was not as bad as I had anticipated. I had expected pain and blood and gore.

Edward took my hands in his once more and stroked each of my slender fingers in turn.

This reminded me of one time in my childhood that Jacob had taken my hand and told me that one day - "A pretty, sparkly ring would sit atop the third finger of my right hand," I whispered to myself. This was mere child's play, but I had remembered it all my life wishing - and hoping that one day - a man really would put a ring on my finger.

"What?" Edward asked, my thoughts snapping away instantly. I immediately blushed and looked down.

"Nothing of importance," I mumbled, flushing a darker shade of red. He lifted my chin up with his fingers, trapping me in his powerful gaze.

"Tell me. I want to know every one of your thoughts," He murmured, stunning me once again with his kind, thoughtful words. I shook my head 'no' and buried my face into his side before I realized what I had done.

I had defied his order. I snapped my body up and whimpered. Edward looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"I…I'm so so sorry master! Please, please do not punish me, it was but an accident!" I said in a frightened voice, begging him with my eyes not to hurt me. Edward frowned and reached his other arm around me and pulled me closer.

A small, frightened sound escaped me as Edward pulled me over to look at him.

"Bella," He whispered into my hair "I will not harm you anymore my love. Please, call me Edward?" He said as he brought his dark cloak around my trembling body. I began to sob into his black-fabric chest and he stroked my tresses of hair soothingly.

"Shh darling, shh," He calmed me. "You are safe now, love," He promised. _Love._ That was the moment I realized something. I was in love with Edward. Edward, who was a Hooligan. Who had murdered the people I had loved and treasured. Who had hurt my pride and my body, but mended my feet and soothed me when needed. I was so confused and disoriented by this discovery.

_Please Lord, help me through this. Help me to forgive Edward and show him how much he now means to me. He is all I have left, I beg of you._

Praying had never done me any good in the past, so I did not comprehend why I was doing it now. I certainly did not want to lose Edward - he was my last chance at happiness in this world. I had no one else to turn to.

"Edward…I…I am so very sorry," I mumbled "I am new at this, please be patient," I sniffled like a child. He stroked my face lovingly and pulled me ever closer to his face…and supple looking, rosy lips.

"Oh darling," He whispered "When will you learn that you are a guest now?" He said in a broken whisper "You may leave if you wish, but…I would be at a loss without you. I want to pursue my feelings for you, my desire to have you near me," He continued "I have never felt such feelings for _any _woman. I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me mentally, having never been attracted to a female before you," His voice was so sad and lonely. I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck and held his head close.

He seemed shocked by my gesture of comfort but hesitantly embraced me after a few moments. It felt so good, so natural to be with him like this with no prying eyes.

"How can you embrace me like this? I am the monster that has stripped your whole life away from you, your family and friends…I am worth nothing more than dirt on a shoe," He sighed and shook his head. I took his glorious face in both my hands and instantly felt powerful.

"Edward do not utter such things!" I scolded gently "I do not wish to leave you, so do not panic," I smiled slightly, "You are worth so much when you are caring and thoughtful like you have been to me this past day," I told him truthfully, "I…I have feelings for you too, and I would not mind if we acted on them, together - slowly," I asked him, looking him straight in the eye, biting my lip lightly.

His lips turned up into a heart-melting smile that made me wonder why he was bothering with such a plain person such as myself when he could possibly have anyone he wanted.

He chuckled and pulled my lip from my teeth gently "That sounds like an excellent plan," He murmured into my ear. "Now, may I try something?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded my consent.

A predatory look came into his green eyes and I gulped immediately. He smiled playfully and pulled my head down to crash my lips to his in a searing kiss.

It started off slowly, his soft lips caressing mine, but it soon became a hungry, frenzied need from both of us. He groaned as my hips involuntarily moved on his lower part and he growled into my mouth.

"My lord Bella, you are a perfect, alluring, sweet creature. I swear to God your body should be a bloody sin," He snarled and gripped my shapely hips roughly, showing his dominance. I giggled innocently and pressed my lips down harder on his.

I was suddenly flipped over onto my back, but carefully as to avoid damage to my still bandaged feet.

Edward climbed on top of me, pinning me down with his hands and smirked. I knew where this was going, even though I was not wed and that was a terrible sin…but my body was yearning for Edward's bittersweet touch on my skin. He seemed to sense my needs and ran his hands up and down my sides, making me shiver and moan wantonly.

"Do you like that, my little Bella?" He mumbled smugly against the skin of my upper breasts on top of the fabric that covered them. My back arched slightly into his muscular chest.

His eyes came up to mine and trapped me again. They were serious this time "Bella, I vitally need to know this is truly what you want," He asked quietly "I will offer myself to you, but I need to be sure you want this. I would never dream of forcefully harming and claiming a woman, let alone a maiden," He smirked devilishly. I blushed furiously as he began to hum against my skin.

"I am waiting for an answer, my petal," He smiled against the pale skin of my neck. I gasped at the sensation and flushed darker than before.

"I…how did you know I am a maiden?" I mumbled, embarrassed. He laughed merrily.

"My dear, it is obvious by your sweet innocence and your lovely blush that you have never been at the hands of a man in fornicating," He smirked triumphantly when my blush spread to my neck and shoulders. I gulped loudly.

"Then take me Edward. Claim me. Make me yours, only yours," I whispered brazenly, my blush still spreading.

"Oh my sweet Bella, you have no idea what you have gotten into," He smiled an evil smile before he began to shred the top half of my dress.

**~0~0~0~**

**Well well well! Sorry about the cliffy, but the lemon will be continued…IF you get the review count up to 20 *evil laugh* **

**You know what to do ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, yay! I'm really enjoying writing this little fic. I hope I'm living up to everyone's expectations…The reviews and support have been amazing! :D**

_**I will be continuing 'Love For The Emeralds' and 'Angel of the Dark' but they are updated on Wednesdays (Angel of the dark) and Fridays (Love for the emeralds) okay? ;)**_

**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It's on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song. **

**_I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can_.**

**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me.**

_****WARNING: LEMON ALERT - this chapter will be mostly lemony-goodness, so if you don't like then don't read ;)****_

**~0~0~0~**

_Your cheek is softly by the sun,_

_Makes my heart beat like a drum,_

_I know it hurts you, I know it burns you_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 5 - Bella POV**

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as Edward's skilled hands trailed up and down my sides and shredded more and more of my only dress as he went.

His lips devoured mine and he trailed hot, smouldering kisses down my neck and sucked lightly at the sensitive skin there. I whimpered in bliss as his fingers unhooked my corset and loosened the tight laces I had been accustomed to all my adult life. It felt so good to finally breathe - like a bird being set free from it's cage.

"You look so peaceful," Edward whispered in disbelief. I opened my eyes heavily and smiled lazily.

"I am at peace with you; I feel safe with you," I whispered back and sat up slightly to caress his majestic hair and face. Edward moaned in contentment and leaned into my gentle touch. I felt proud that this lion would become weak at the lamb's touch.

I massaged his shoulders and neck, placing small, sweet kisses over his head and collarbones. He sighed and his whole body deflated and loosened, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

My mother used to calm my father like this after a hard day's work. Mother was a caring type and I had taken after her, but she had passed over when I was ten. I was blushing at how intimate we were being, but right now, I needed this - as did Edward.

I bit my lip harshly before taking the time to remove Edward's large, dark cloak for the first time. He did not seem to mind as I undid the three tiny buttons at the base of his neck. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. Finally, I pushed the dark fabric off his broad shoulders and let it pool around us on the bed.

His chest was completely bare and he wore long black cords to cover his lower half. I flushed at the sight of him - he was truly beautiful. I reached my hand out to run it down the smooth planes of his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. He was muscular and well-built, but not too much - just perfect. His dark eyes opened when my arms moved to his forearms.

"Enough," He growled lowly and pounced on me. I squealed and writhed in his grip. He chuckled and pinned my arms down and straddled my waist.

"Tonight is not about me, my love," He uttered sweetly into my ears, his hot breath blowing in around my neck "I have experienced the pleasures of fornicating, although never with someone I truly cared about," He whispered, caressing my cheeks "I want to be yours, I want to be the one to claim your innocence. I. Want. You," He said in a rough voice as his hands brushed the sheet that was covering my modesty away from my body. My breaths were quick and heaving. Never before have I been bare before a man. I bowed my head in embarrassment. I knew I did not have the most desirable body.

My breasts were not by any means big and my body resembled a small child's. I was far too thin and no man could ever possibly want me for a lover. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as my shame took over. Edward was completely silent, which must have been in disappointment at me. This made a sob escape my lips and my hand came up to clamp over my mouth.

"No! No darling, do not be ashamed," He whispered "Please sweet-love, you are wondrous to behold," His lovely voice lied. He must be lying! I am not a beautiful sight.

"I am ugly and…I am not good enough for you," I whispered brokenly. Suddenly my face was between his hands and he had pulled me into his lap and was attacking my mouth ferociously.

"Do not ever, ever, utter such nonsense!" He roared. "You are the epitome of beauty, and I have never, ever been attracted to a woman in the ways I am attracted to you," He said in a calmer voice. "Please, let me show you tonight. Let me claim you and make you mine," He held my face and gazed into my eyes. "I have all the intentions of one day making you my wife and showing you every single part of fornication that I can," His voice was rough with lust and something in his green eyes made me believe every word he uttered to me.

He was not lying - he wanted me. I felt like jumping for joy at this, but refrained from doing so. He lay me on my back against the pillows and tossed his cloak away from the bed. My dress soon joined it along with my discarded corset. I was left in only my undergarments. Edward's eyes raked over my body and darkened considerably with desire.

He smiled wickedly before tearing off my panties and under-skirt. I gasped and looked at him, blushing wildly. He laughed and ruthlessly began to slide his palms over my now completely naked body.

"My God, you are perfect," He mumbled and slid his hands up to my breasts. This caused me to moan and writhe under his gentle touch. He smirked and leaned his head down to nibble lightly at the hardened rosy peaks at the tip of my breast.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in a whimpered sigh. The sensations circulating throughout my body and lower stomach were amazing and the more sounds I made, the more it urged Edward onwards.

He palmed one breast with one hand and nibbled and sucked greedily on the other with his glorious mouth. His tongue swirled around the tips and it caused me to cry out more than once or twice. He hummed contently against my skin, sending vibrations up and down my body.

"You like this? Do you like my mouth on you?" He said smugly. I could only nod in agreement. "Hmm," He pondered and slid his rough hands down my torso towards my backside. He skimmed my neck and cheeks with his nose and I pulled his mouth to mine with trembling hands. He kissed me softly, lovingly, before his fingers brushed over the soft curls of my womanhood.

"Oh my!" I gasped as his fingers stroked and massaged the mound of soft, dark hair. Edward smiled at me and kissed me sweetly.

"Is this okay?" He asked innocently as his fingers delved deeper into my folds. I cried out in bliss and panted heavily.

"Oh my lord! Please do not stop!" I writhed in an un-ladylike fashion against his fingers as he rubbed a certain spot that made my lower abdomen burst into a fiery inferno.

"Mmm, ahh!" I mewled as two, long fingers slipped deep inside me and began to curl and push against my womanhood. It was all too much and soon, the inferno was becoming a volcano.

"You look incredible my love," Edward whispered sweetly into my ear. "So beautiful and helpless under my touch," He whispered dangerously. I could not help it - his touch was magical. I was coming to the silly conclusion that he was a wizard of some sort. How could a sin be so pleasurable? I could not dwell on it for long as his skilled fingers continued to work me into a desperate, wanton, frenzied mess of the former woman I was.

"Oh! Oh please!" I screamed like a common whore. Edward simply chuckled an evil laugh.

"You will get your reward, my pet - if you promise to scream my name when you reach the peak of pleasure," He compromised. I nodded breathlessly "I want everyone in my castle to know you are _mine, _and mine alone," He snarled deliciously into my neck. My whimpers and mewls became louder and louder as his fingers pushed me to the brink of insanity and then pulling me back teasingly.

"Stop t-teasing m-me," I stammered, gasping for breath as his fingers worked me.

"Oh my love, you will get what you desire soon," He said in a teasing voice and grinned at my impatience.

"Uhhh! Please, God, I beg of you!" I pleaded with my captor, master and now - my lover. His fingers ruthlessly drove into me and I cried out and arched my naked chest into his.

Soon, the volcano in my lower abdomen began to erupt into fiery flames and I was teetering on the edge of a long drop into immense pleasure.

Edward's fingers curled upwards, hitting a spot inside me that made the coil in my stomach, snap. That was it. I was flying into pleasure as I writhed and screamed.

"Edward! Oh! Edward, please, ahh!" I screamed and shouted over and over, gripping his neck tightly to steady my wracking frame. I shuddered and moved my hips in time to his pulsating fingers as the helped me come down from my indescribable high. I was completely spent and confused. I never thought it could have felt like that. When I became coherent again and the shudders had subsided, I opened my eyes and met Edward's proud gaze.

"Well, my Bella, you showed - well_, told - _everyone in my home you are mine," He chuckled and nibbled the lobe of my ear gently. I breathed out and kissed his soft lips for a moment. My eyelids began to droop from my fatigue and Edward noticed.

"Come, my darling, let us retire to _our_ room," He breathed, kissing me again. _Our room._ That thought made my heart stutter with happiness and acceptance that this God of a man wanted _me _of all people.

He gently lifted me into his arms and brought his cloak up around me to cover my naked form. I snuggled into it's velvet confines and sighed contentedly.

Edward's trousers had not made it off. _This time_. I hoped there would be a next time where I could bring him as much pleasure as he had brought me.

I saw a stain of blood on the bed that did not look as if it was from my feet. I looked up at Edward for the answer. He smiled sheepishly and his eyes sparkled.

"I…Broke your maidenhood - by accident - but it did not seem to hurt you, so I did not think to tell you," He smiled a little wider and stroked my face. "Is…that alright?" He asked hesitantly.

I pondered. It was a sin to be involved in any sort of fornication before marriage, but I could not care anymore. I did not live in my cruel, strict world anymore. I lived with Edward in his castle. This was my new home. He had broken my maidenhood? The last thing to determine whether I was pure or not? I was not bothered by the fact that he had taken it - I was secretly pleased that he had been my first, even if he had not penetrated me with his…manhood…yet. I blushed at the mere thought of that glorious time - in the near future I hoped!

"No, it is okay…but I am confused," I frowned slightly. Edward pulled my face up to meet his lips and kissed me.

"Why are you confused, love?" He asked, massaging my hips as he stood with me in his arms.

"I...Is it not supposed to hurt when you…break it?" I asked and flushed bright red. He laughed uproariously and shook his head slightly.

"Darling, I think you were in another world and did not notice my fingers breaking through," He told me seriously. I made an 'Oh!" face and looked down, blushing even more.

He laughed his musical laugh again and tucked my head under his chin. He carried me out of the blue sleeping room and down another hallway to a more secluded part of his castle.

We reached a set of stairs that led upwards in a spiral and seemed to be the entrance to a tall turret. We finally got to the top, Edward not even breathing differently from the climb, and stepped in through another oakwood door at the top.

The room up here was much different from any of the others I had seen. It was a large, golden-themed sleeping room with an adjoining lavatory (My gosh he is rich to have more than one lavatory - In his whole house!) There was beautiful rag rugs on the stone floors and a large fireplace with a warming fire that made the dim room glow with soft, golden light.

The bed was humongous, even more extravagant than the blue one. It had golden drapes and furs and covers all over it and, was of course, meant for two people and could fit a lot more. Edward carried me over to the bed, my eyelids struggling to keep themselves open and lifted me under the covers. It was lovely and toasty in this room and I basked in the heat from the covers and soft pillows behind me.

Edward climbed in with me and held me close to his chest. He kissed my head gently.

"Sleep now, my love. You are surely tired from our _activities_," He grinned devilishly. I giggled weakly and my eyelids drooped. I heard four of the sweetest words known to man, whispered to me before I drifted off

"I love you, Bella," He whispered, sincerity in his velvet voice. We both snuggled into the soft mattress and went peacefully to sleep in each others warm embrace.

**~0~0~0~**

**Phew what a ride! He loves her, yay! Hooliganward has a heart! I'm sorry Little-Big-Eddie didn't come out of the trousers to say 'hello', but he will soon *winks deviously* **

**Can I have the review count up to 30 before I continue with this little love story? **

**You know what to do ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This update might be shorter than the others because my mum has been in hospital and is now recovering very well, but we'll see. **

_****VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE** I got some interesting reviews from a reviewer who called themselves 'REVIEWER 19'….? I couldn't click on them because they were a visitor (grr) They wanted to Beta for me and want me to Beta for them, so if you are this person then please either give me your account details via a PM or make an account ;) I don't bite…much :D****_

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews/follows/readers/favourites - it means the world! :D**

_**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can. **_

**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It is on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song. **

_**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters, which saddens me.**_

**~0~0~0~**

_Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room,_

_Look into me, tell me why you're crying I need to know,_

_Cause you always want what you're running from,_

_It's always been that way._

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 6 - Bella POV**

I awoke to the faraway sound of sweet birdsong. The surface underneath my skin was soft and silky and something warm was draped across my waist.

My eyes fluttered open and was met with a slumbering Edward, lying on his chest, with an arm protectively over my lower belly. I smiled and yawned a little as I gently stretched out.

Last night was by far the most comfortable sleep I had ever had in my life. The pillows were plump and luscious, filled with duck feathers. The blankets were luxurious and seemed extremely expensive. They were stuffed with more feathers and made everything seem like a fluffy cloud. I looked down at my sleeping Edward and smiled, reaching a hand out to caress his beautiful, majestic face and trailed my hands up to his silky hair. A surge of pride washed through my veins as I could consider myself _his._

I would willingly be his from now on. To be perfectly honest, I did not want to go back to my previous, dreary, repetitious lifestyle - I wanted to be with Edward. My Hooligan. I would learn to respect him properly and tend to his every need. I was an excellent seamstress, so I could mend and make him clothes. I was a fair cook and would prepare any meals he required for him and his minions.

I was curious to get to know some of his followers, but under his orders of course. I would still treat him as my master, because he was.

He snuffled adorably as my hands raked rows through his soft hair that was flicked in all directions from sleeping on it all night. I gently lifted his head from it's uncomfortable-looking angle on the pillow and rested between either of my naked breasts. He sighed contentedly and rubbed the tip of his nose onto my skin.

My hands trailed up and down his muscled back, loosening the knots and tension in his muscles. His soft skin felt wondrous under my touch and I felt powerful to be able to touch him this way.

After a few minutes of massaging, he finally arose from my chest and gave me an impish, lazy grin. He shuffled up my body towards my face and latched onto my lips eagerly. I entwined my fingers into his hair again and gasped into his mouth as he began to finger my womanhood with his long digits.

He soon had me writing like the night before and my moans were strangled and pleasure-filled.

"My beautiful love," He whispered seductively into my ear as he licked a warm trail down the length of my neck and fondled my breasts tenderly.

"Oh…Oh, so good," I sighed happily into his shoulder and pulled his face to mine again. I did not care that I was acting foolishly - trusting my captor, but I had fallen in love with him, and fully intended to please him.

I pushed his heavenly hands away from their doings and pushed him onto his back. He frowned slightly, but obeyed and lay back against the pillows.

Blushing furiously, I snaked my way down his toned body, tracing his abdominal muscles with my fingertips. He moaned softly and his gaze burned into mine. I was still bright red from embarrassment as I reached his manhood that was covered by a white sheet.

He stroked my hair lovingly with his hands and this urged me forwards. I peeled back the sheet and his erected manhood stood before me.

I gasped at it's length and wondered how on Earth it would fit inside me when that time came.

Before I lost my nerve, I gently placed my hands around it and moved them up and down the shaft. Edward groaned in pleasure and his head thumped back against the pillow.

"Bella love, you do not have to…" He trailed off as my hands sped up their movements.

"I want to," I whispered in a seductive tone and Edward growled. His hand pushed into my hair and tugged gently.

"God Bella, your hands feel wonderful," He gasped out as my hands twisted and pulled at his erection. I bent my head to his manhood and began to suck lightly at the tip. Edward's hips jerked and I hummed onto his foreskin.

"My lord Bella, you will be the death of me!" He snarled in pleasure and his hands pulled my hair roughly. I was rather enjoying this! I slid my mouth down his smooth shaft, licking, sucking and nipping at it like a little whore.

He groaned and gasped as I suckled his manhood like a lifeline. He was quite large, but I managed to fit him all into my mouth without repulsing. He tasted so sweet; like honey left in the sun.

"Mmmm Bella, my sweet generous pet," He sighed and smiled with his eyes closed in contentment. I was determined to appease my master as he had done to me the former night.

His manhood throbbed in my hands as he drifted closer to his release.

Suddenly, my hips were grabbed and he swung my body over his with my womanhood ending up hovering over his awaiting lips. I squealed onto his manhood that was still in my mouth and hummed in pleasure as his tongue darted out to tease my inner thighs and labia.

"Oh! Oh please master!" I cried joyously as his tongue swirled over my little bundle of nerves, hitting a pleasing spot that made my stomach lurch into a spasm.

"My Bella you taste so sweet - like strawberries," He chuckled deviously into my womanhood making me cry out onto his manhood. He moaned happily and continued his attack on my lady parts. He licked up my labia and plunged his tongue deep into my opening.

"Mmm," I moaned and sucked hard on his sensitive sacs below his large manhood. This seemed to please him entirely and he spread my folds wider with his fingers and tickled my sensitive spots. He worked me into a wild state once again and my movements on his manhood increased.

I sucked like a mad woman to appease him and my hips writhed in his capable hands. I was entirely, completely and irrevocably in love with this God of a specimen.

His fingers were now teasing my opening and curling inside me. I bit back a scream and nibbled his sacs in come back. He bucked and growled. We were both animals that needed release.

"Oh my Bella you make me act like a savage - you will come soon yes?" He purred into me, making me mewl in response. He chuckled darkly and continued working me.

The pleasure built in the pit of my stomach and his manhood tightened at each stroke of my mouth up and down his shaft.

Each caress and lick of his warm tongue sent me further and further into the land of pleasure. He moaned loudly and snarled savagely whenever I sucked a little harder on his manhood. He was thoroughly enjoying this and his lower belly was tightening considerably.

"So close love," He breathed and licked me a few more times before I was lost in my pleasure. My womanhood clamped down on his magical fingers and his tongue helped to work me through my gigantic high.

A few seconds after me, Edward came. Hard into my waiting mouth. I had heard that male seed tasted revolting, but to me, Edward tasted of the sweetest honey and I happily gulped and drank every drop he spilled into my mouth. His seed spurted in hot streams into my mouth and down my throat.

I suckled greedily as he lapped up my juices trickling down my spread legs like a hungry child at his mother's bosom.

I sighed and gasped as I finished off my work on his male parts and slumped, exhausted, onto his chest as he pulled me around to face him. He stroked my hair softly and smiled.

"My love, that was one of the most pleasurable, gorgeous, amazing things I have ever experienced," He breathed onto the skin of my neck and kissed me lovingly. I grasped his neck and kissed his lips.

"I hope you do not think me too…forward," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. He laughed quietly.

"My little vixen, you have teased me so and pleasured me beyond words, how can you still blush like a maiden?" He chuckled, lifting my face up to look at his. My blush was spreading rapidly and he caressed each cheek.

"I…I am glad that I please you my master," I whispered. He shook his head.

"No more 'master'," He scolded lightly, tapping my nose like one would to a small child. "Please, I am no longer your master - I am your Edward," He told me and smiled gently. I grinned back and snuggled into his waiting arms. "But…it pleases me that you would be with me…willingly," He added with satisfaction in his velvet voice.

His magnificent black cape lay abandoned on the floor and I bent down to pull it up around us and fastened it around my neck. Edward watched with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"My, my, my Bella, you look simply ravishing in _my _cloak," He smirked and pulled the hood up over my head, smiling all the while. "I will have one specially made for you, if you would like?" He asked, hope evident in his voice. I smiled widely, showing all my teeth and hugged him.

"I can be part of your…clan?" I asked hesitantly. He laughed again, his laughter shaking the bed.

"Of course, my sweet, anything you want. Will you stay with me and be my woman?" He offered with excitement in his blazing emerald eyes and I nodded without hesitation.

"So beautiful," He whispered as the hood fell back and my brown hair spilled out in waves once again. He pulled my face to his and placed a searing kiss onto my swollen, heated lips.

**~0~0~0~**

**Ooh! More lemony goodness! Sorry if this chapter was short - my mother is still unwell and I have less time. But do not fret - I will continue to write on a daily basis on all my stories ;) **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think? ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Mother is still unwell, so this chapter will be short - sorry :( **

**Unbeta'd as usual.**

**Reviews/follows/favourites/readers have been amazing - thank you!**

_**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It's on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**_

**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or any of it's characters, which saddens me.**

**~0~0~0~**

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us,_

_Baby please don't look away,_

_When the morning breaks us_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 7 - Bella POV**

"Come my Bella, let us go eat with my minions and converse in the morning gossip," Edward chuckled as he broke the kiss and rolled lazily out of bed.

He helped me up with his hand and strode to the door to summon one of his minions. He muttered something in a voice so low that I could not depict what he said, but he glanced over his toned shoulder at me and smiled wickedly before his minion returned with an armful of fabric.

Edward took it from the cloaked figure's hands and shut the door hastily. He came back over to me, while I was trying to cover my modesty with his cape. His hands brushed mine away and removed the cape with a flick of his wrist.

I blushed crimson and hid behind my long tresses of hair. Edward laughed and pushed the locks of hair behind my small ears.

"Such adorable features you have," He murmured as he laid the clothes he held in his hands beside me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at this and held his face in my small, delicate hands.

"May I check your feet?" He asked suddenly, holding my hands in his once more. I hesitated before nodding - I knew he'd never hurt me.

Edward unwrapped the cloth covering my damaged feet, ever so gently. I whimpered as he ran his hand over the pale, white scars on the sole of my now nearly-healed feet. Edward looked up and smiled at me before placing my foot back on the ground.

"It appears you have the power of healing, my Bella - your feet are now in perfect condition," He smirked and placed his arms around my torso.

"Thank you, Mas...Edward," I corrected myself quickly and smiled in appreciation.

My feet did not hurt in any way anymore and I embraced the fact that I could now put pressure on them without shrieking like a banshee.

Edward laughed his melodic laugh, which sounded like angels singing, and proceeded to hand me the clothes he had summoned to me. I grinned at the beautiful fabric in my hands. It was a soft, light-blue corset with a modest top with off-the-shoulder sleeves that would show my pale neck perfectly. It had a matching black skirt that flowed in ruffles past my knees and felt so soft.

There was also undergarments and a hair-brush, for which I was thankful. I stood up while Edward sat on the bed and pulled on his black cords before settling to watch me dress in my new attire.

I pulled on the corset, smiling at it's welcomed, unusual softness. My old corsets were not nearly as soft as this! They were bitter and rough and chaffed at my skin, but this new one felt heavenly around my body. I fixed the shoulders properly and slipped on the undergarments and skirt quickly before adjusting them decently.

I was stuck when it came to the up-doing of the corset. I turned, ashamedly to Edward and grimaced.

"Could you…help me do this up?" I said bashfully, my blush overtaking my face once again. Edward smirked widely.

"I thought you would never ask," He uttered smugly, drifting behind my back to loosely tighten the laces on the corset. I was thankful he did not tighten it to the point of not being able to breath. My father had done that many times in the past as my Mother had taught him how to do such a task before she passed away.

His nimble fingers had it done and dusted in half the time of my father. I thought glumly about my father's death, but it had brought me to Edward, and for that; I was thankful. Very thankful.

When Edward had finished, his fingers ghosted over the exposed skin of my back and tickled me. I giggled slightly and he turned me in his arms to kiss me passionately before letting me slip my feet into some soft, black shoes and leading me out into the hallway and into a large communal dining room.

Rows upon rows of dark-caped figures sat on wooden benches, eating large breakfasts on sliver platters. The room was buzzing with conversation when we entered but dimmed as Edward led me, blushing, right down the centre of the rows towards a larger, cherry wood bench that sat upon a pedestal at the end of the room.

It was clear only the important people and leaders sat here. He sat down at the head of the bench and pulled me into his lap. A small minion skipped up to us with a plateful of food, piled high with enough food for four people.

"Alice," Edward greeted the elfin girl. She lifted her dark hood back slightly, revealing her short, choppy black hair and smiled before curtseying quickly. A very unusual girl indeed, but I liked her.

"Good morning, Sire," She chirped in a happy, sing-song voice. I cringed slightly at the octave of her voice, but gave her a shy smile. "Oh! Is this the famous Bella my lord?" She accused excitedly. Edward laughed and rubbed my back.

"Indeed it is. She is beautiful yes?" He teased and I snuggled shyly into his chest. Alice nodded vigorously and clapped her hands.

"Oh! She is most beautiful, may she have a cape of her own? Only the best for you, my lord, of course you have her! Oh can I sew her some new clothes? You know how I love to make clothes!" She trilled and talked at a thousand horse-legs. I giggled at her forwardness and Edward looked on in amusement.

"Of course, Alice why not? I am most sure that Bella here would love to have some new attire as most of her old ones are dirty or ruined at the perils of my hands," He licked his lips and smirked at me.

I flushed and Alice giggled appraisingly before curtseying again.

"Thank you my lord, have a good morning! I fare thee well, Miss Bella," She smiled in a friendly manner before skipping off down the aisle to sit down beside a lean male with pale, blonde locks eating a slice of bread and butter. He greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and I assumed they were courting.

Edward pulled my face up to look at his with his fingertips before brushing his lips against mine briefly. I felt all the eyes in the room on us and when I peeked at the benches, my assumptions were correct.

"They are all staring, my lor...Edward," I corrected once again and looked down. Edward simply chuckled and brushed it away.

"They can stare all they like, for I have the prize," He whispered into my ear, trailing his warm tongue up and down the lobe of my ear.

I did not like being labelled a 'prize', but did not argue.

Edward fed me tiny nibblets of cheese and bread before popping some blackberries into my mouth for sweetness. I could hardly contain my moans as I happily chewed my meal appreciatively.

I picked up a handful of various things from the platter and began to feed my master. His lips wrapped greedily around every morsel I touched to his lips and he moaned quietly in satisfaction.

I smiled and kissed him once he had eaten nearly all of the food on the plate.

"Thank you, my love, for feeding my empty stomach. Our activities the previous night had left me famished," He said seductively, whilst nipping at the shell of my ear. I stared up at him in admiration as he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders to keep the chill of the aired room off my body.

I peered down the table to spot Alice, sketching vigorously on a white piece of paper with a small chunk of charcoal. She looked up at me and waved wildly. The blonde man beside her saluted to me and I blushed before looking down.

Edward struck up a conversation with the pale-haired man on his left. The man had a wrinkled, aged face and looked extremely bored, even though his voice was lively enough. I think that I caught his name was Marcus.

I sat and fiddled with the hem of my skirt as Edward's hands rubbed soothing circled on my lower back. I sighed to myself out of boredom. This Edward was very different from the Edward when we were alone. I did not like this new, political Edward.

He talked to this Marcus about his raids and fires and schemes unabashedly, as I sat with a glazed expression.

The room held many grand portraits that held my interest for a short while and it was entertaining to observe the minions talking amongst themselves as they ate.

"Bella, go and fetch me my accounts book - it is on the dresser in our bedroom. Do you know the way?" He demanded suddenly, harshly. I shrank back a little and nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him. "Go now!" He waved me away offhandedly and I held back tears.

I slipped off his lap, missing the warmth and stumbled down off the pedestal and down the aisles of eyes that were now trained on my being.

I shot out of the grand doors and down the halls that seemed like a maze now. I panicked and searched frantically for the golden room in the turret…

**~0~0~0~**

**Ooh! Another cliffy! Sorry guys, and I said it would be short?! XD **

**Hit that review button quick! Xxx ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry about the wait, I wanted to work on this chapter and make it good. Also, my Mum had to go back into hospital because she had a blood clot…Sorry guys. **

**I will never abandon my stories, I just need patience and time ;)**

**Unbeta'd as usual **

**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It's on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**

**Disclaimer - I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters…**

**~0~0~0~**

_Oh your touch, so bittersweet,_

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 8 - Bella POV**

When I finally discovered the room again, I was shocked with what I found. Two people were lying on the bed, kissing frantically, clawing at each others capes.

I gaped like a fish and froze in the doorway. The couple were gasping and panting and my blush began to creep down my neck. I observed them as they continued there doings and realized they were servants.

There was a bucket of discarded cleaning supplies and various farm tools that I recognized from my years of working in a rye field.

Their kisses slowed and their hands roamed over each others bodies. I stood, mouth agape and started to shake.

Suddenly, they seemed to notice my presence and turned to face me, their eyes wide with shock and fear. They flew apart as if they'd been burned and hastily stood up.

"Ms. Bella I…I am so sorry I…" The small brunette began to stutter to me. I still stood, frozen, unsure of what to do.

"It is okay," I whispered, glancing over my shoulder warily, hoping Edward would not find them like this. The dishevelled brown haired boy looked on sheepishly, clutching the back of his neck nervously.

"W-What is your name?" I asked, shaking my head and coming towards the trembling girl who now had tears forming in her eyes.

"Angela," She murmured and wiped at her tears whilst glancing at the boy who looked guilty. "This is Benjamin, but everyone calls him Ben," She said quietly. I smiled softly at her and took her hands in mine to comfort her.

"Is…Is he your lover?" I asked bravely. She nodded sadly.

"It is a forbidden love without the Master's permission as I am a servant in this castle," She whispered brokenly. The boy came to stand beside her and I let go of her trembling hands.

"We are so sorry, Ms. Bella, I was passing by and saw Angela cleaning the Master's room and could not resist. Please do not send my girl for a punishment," He whispered pleadingly and wrapped an arm around Angela who was sobbing silently into her hands.

"I will not tell a soul, just promise to try and have some control of your affections and ask Master Edward for her hand?" I offered with a smile.

He smiled impishly and shook his head.

"I have nothing to offer Angela...or the Master," He said sadly. "You must pay the Master to take one of his servants and I do not possess that kind of money," He explained before pursing his lips and looked down.

You had to pay to access the person you loved? What kind of sick world was this? In my village, the man simply asked the father of the woman and if he agreed, then she was allowed to court him if she so wished. No money involved at all...

"I see," I said, even though I did not. I heard heavy footsteps approaching and we all froze.

"Bella!" Edward shouted in an irritated tone. I stiffened and pushed Angela and Ben apart quickly. I had a plan to save us all.

I thrust the tools from the floor into Ben's arms and shoved a mop into Angela's hands. I gave her a pleading look and she nodded before fleeing to the other side of the room to pretend to mop around the fireplace while I went to the dresser, grabbed the Accounts book and went to stand with Ben. I winked at him, but not brazenly.

He nodded once and went to the bed and bent down, pretending to fix something underneath. Edward rounded the corner then and glared round the room.

"What on Earth is going on here?" He hissed to me. I squared my shoulders.

"She is cleaning the floor, he is fixing the bed and I couldn't find the Accounts book so I asked her for help," I muttered quickly, gesturing round the room as I told him each lie. I hated lying to him, but did not want Ben and Angela to be faced with his wrath.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong with the bed?" He spat out between clenched teeth. I stiffened. Ben luckily came to my rescue.

"Oh, your highness," He bowed and stood up, wiping his hands on his cords. His cloak was parted slightly to reveal his tanned arms and the small, metal tool he was holding. "Ms. Weber complained of strange noises coming from the bed whilst she was changing the sheets this morning," He said with a smile towards Edward. "She saw me passing by to go to the breakfast room and asked me to assist the problem as she has no experience," He finished and adjusted his cloak.

Edward's brow furrowed and he nodded slightly. I let out a relieved sigh and went to stand beside him.

"Well, carry on then," He snapped at Ben, whilst Angela kept her head down. He turned and went to the door.

"Bella," He called over his shoulder, willing me to follow him. He floated gracefully out the door, his cloak trailing majestically.

I gave a last smile and warning glance to Angela and Ben before flitting out the door to follow Edward back to the breakfast room.

He turned to me and snatched the book out of my hands before pulling me back to his seat beside Marcus who was tapping his fingers along the wood impatiently. Edward sat down and began to discuss his money with Marcus and instructed me to kneel on the floor beside him.

I sank to my knees and shifted uncomfortably on the hardwood floor. It was torture. Edward and Marcus droned on and on while I stared into space. Everyone else was dismissed from the room and went back to their duties.

Finally, Edward stood, shook Marcus' hand and pulled me from the floor roughly. He was clearly annoyed.

"Come slave," He snarled harshly and I winced at his command.

_Slave_

That's all I was to him I supposed. He turned to me when we reached another unknown door. His face softened.

"I am sorry, my Bella, I am just stressed," He sighed unhappily and pulled me close to him. I smiled in relief and put my arms round his neck.

"It is okay," I murmured and kissed his cheek "But…why do you worry so? You have everything you need as far as I can see…" I trailed of in question. He sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Another time, my love, right now I just need to…relax," He sighed and pushed the door open to reveal a spacious room that contained row after row of fine books and parchments.

There was a luxurious chaise lounge in one corner and soft, gold carpet that covered the floor. I was amazed as I circled in awe to take in all the wonderful things the room contained.

It even held a bed on one side and I blushed and looked down. Edward laughed a genuine laugh and came to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Calm my love, I just intend for you to lie with me and converse with you…for the moment anyway," He added deviously and pressed a soft kiss into my hair.

I leaned against him and he picked me up, earning a squeal of delight from me.

"Put me down you devilish man!" I giggled and he growled playfully. He laid me on the bed and removed his cloak with a contented sigh.

His lips parted and his eyes closed for a mere second as I removed my shoes and lay down on my back. Edward crawled over to me and lay beside me. His arms snaked round my waist again and he pulled me closer to his warm body.

He rested his chin on my head and I snuffled into his chest with a happy slump of my shoulders.

"You are adorable when you show me - a complete monster - affection," He said brokenly. I sat up slightly and pulled him close to me, cradling his sweet head with my arms.

"You may have been a monster before, but you are not with me now," I said, gazing into his emerald orbs "I never dreamed I could be with a man this way, or…feel this way about anyone," I whispered, stroking his bronze locks between my fingers.

His gaze flickered with something unrecognizable as he rolled me onto my back again to lean over me dominantly.

He pressed butterfly kisses up and down my cheeks and collarbones as I let my hands fall limply and became weak at his touch. He traced my jawbone, humming in concentration.

"May I undress you?" He asked suddenly, leaning up to blow hot air into my ear.

"Of course," I breathed. It would be lovely to be free of my corset, even if it was comfy and loose. He chuckled and pulled my blouse over my head. He then proceeded to unlace the soft corset with his long, nimble fingers and discarded it to the pile of unwanted clothes.

Next, he slid of my skirt and stockings and I was left in my undergarments. He ripped them off quickly and I laughed at the feeling. He nipped my ear savagely and pulled me closer. He was now fully bare too and I marveled at the feeling of being so close to him - skin on skin. It felt so good and natural and safe.

He hummed gentle vibrations against my breasts and circled the hardened peak with his tongue. I sighed in pleasure and my hands went back to his hair. I tugged and brushed through the heavenly strands with my fingers.

"Do you like this?" He asked almost shyly. I gaped at him in wonder. This man would be the death of me.

"What? Why would you think I would not like this?" I gestured to him. He looked down and shifted. "You make me feel alive, Edward, so alive," I whispered and tugged his hair affectionately. "You are so caring and loving and beautiful to me and I want nothing more than for you to shower me with your affections," I mumbled slightly and smiled at him softly. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like before.

"It is just that…I am a…Hooligan, should you not fear me? You should not want my affections…I know I can be rough and dominating but I feel for you Bella! More than you will ever know!" He growled seemingly at himself and slumped onto my chest, breathing heavily. My heart thumped erratically at the thought of being special to him.

"You mean the world to me too," I murmured softly and pulled his face up to look at me. His green eyes sparked with hope as I gazed at him.

"No woman has ever wanted to…be with me other than to fornicate with me…" He trailed off in sorrow. "That is why I find it hard to trust and that is why I am sometimes harsh with you; I am frightened to lose the most precious thing in my life," His voice broke slightly and I could practically see his protective walls crumble before my eyes.

I gazed into his soul and saw the heartbreak and sorrow of his life. My eyes welled up with tears and my heart ached for him.

I decided then that I would never leave him - I just could not do it. I would change all that, I would be with him for as long as he wanted. As long as he needed me, I would be there.

He pursed his lips as his final resolve broke down and he buried his face into his hands and slumped.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself and rubbed his eyes. I pulled him closer and ran my hands over his back in soothing circles.

My brave, wild, courageous Edward was now a broken man and he needed me, he wanted me and my heart swelled at the mere thought of being his only comfort. He clutched me back tightly and wound his arms round my neck.

"I have so much to apologize for," He said in a broken sigh. I shook my head and pulled him back to look at me. I clutched his shoulders and gazed into his dim, green eyes.

"No," I said "Another time maybe, but for now please just hold me. Make me yours. Please me and caress me to your heart's content," I commanded and lay backwards, gaining him full access to my hungry body, craving his touch. He smiled and his eyes lit up again.

My Edward was back.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Sorry again for the wait, there is no excuse for abandoning this story for such a long time! **

**REVIEW if you love Hooliganward! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - ** I recently had a particularly nasty PM from a person (I won't mention names) but it rattled me…**

**I know my writing is not the best, I'm sorry - I'm not perfect. This 'person' stated my grammar, structure and general English was terrible. They told me my ideas were un-original - I already know this. **

**They said my story-lines were too predictable and I should stop writing altogether.**

**Guess what? I'm not listening to people like them! I will continue to write for my own (and my readers) pleasure. **

**It is my choice what I do with my life and laptop, so if this person is reading this - FUCK YOU COWARD! If you don't like my stories, English, grammar, ideas, characters and imagination, then DON'T READ MY STORIES! Simple as that. **

**I certainly don't see the need to target people unnecessarily, if you don't like a story, then don't review or PM or read it** **

**I have many wonderful friends here and on FB who I know will support me and keep my spirits high - Thank you to all my fantastic friends for accepting my work! You all rock!**

**Phew…sorry to all my wonderful friends/readers about that little rant; but I was so angry! **

**Hooliganward with cheer me up! Here is Chapter 9!**

**~0~0~0~**

_Cause you always want what you're running from…_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 9 - Bella POV**

"Oh! Oh Edward!" I cried in pleasure as my gentle Hooligan filled me with his wonderful manhood. We had spent the rest of the day in Edward's magnificent Drawing Room on the soft, golden bed.

We had made love more times than I could count and- each time Edward brought me to an indescribable peak of pleasure.

"My beautiful love, I am yours as you are mine," He whispered into the crook of my neck as he filled me deeper and deeper with each thrust of his manly hips. His body felt perfect wrapped around mine.

"Ah! Oh Edward!" I sobbed in complete bliss as Edward's movements slowed and he spilled his warm seed deep into my lower belly.

"Oh my Bella, so sweet and innocent, yet such a little tiger when alone with me," Edward shuddered harshly as the last ribbons of his seed filled me and he pulled gently out. He kissed me before licking a trail down my body to my lower abdomen. He placed his hand across it and rubbed it in a circle.

"Please good Lord, bless my Bella with our child," He whispered to my belly "I care not if it is a little boy or girl, just please allow us the pleasure of birthing and raising a child together," He uttered in a velvet voice before kissing circles round my belly.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I heard my lover utter such sweet words to me and I prayed silently that the good Lord would bless my body with a baby.

At that moment, the need to become a mother to Edward's child was overwhelming. Edward snaked up my body and pulled out a silky nightgown that he had produced out of seemingly nowhere.

He slid it over my body and I sighed in complete happiness.

No matter what came next in life, I knew I would succeed with Edward by my side.

He caressed my belly again and kissed me deeply. I felt weak and happy from our lovemaking and the thrill of Edward's words to the Lord. My heart skipped at the thought of Edward wanting me to birth his children.

"Edward?" I whispered as he kissed me again.

"Yes my love?" He traced my lips with his tongue making it difficult to be completely coherent - and he knew it.

"Do you really want me to mother your..-our children?" I asked softly and bit my lip. Edward cupped my face with his hands.

"Of course!" He answered with force "I want nothing more than to start a family with you and begin the life I have always wanted, but never knew I had wanted all along," He reassured me with another kiss and I melted like candle-wax once again.

"Then I am most sure the Lord will give us a little one to care for," I murmured and placed sweet kisses all over my lovers face. He chuckled.

"So, my Bella, would you prefer a little girl or a little boy?" He asked lightly, but his tone held curiosity. I laughed merrily.

"Oh you are wicked! A mother should not care what gender the child turns out to be; as long as she loves and cares for it with all that she is and has," I informed him seriously. Edward nodded and nuzzled my hand with his nose.

"Wise word my love. I am glad my woman is compassionate about children," He sighed and smiled happily. I nodded and blushed.

"I do have one more question though…" He smiled wickedly before moving off the bed and walking briskly over to a small, wooden chest near the bookcases.

He bent down and I enjoyed the view of his toned behind before blushing furiously and looking down in shame. Edward turned around, holding something behind his back. His green eyes glittered with excitement as he moved towards me hesitantly.

He pulled one hand away from behind his back and offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me to stand up off the bed. He had pulled on his cape to cover his modesty for which I was thankful for as it made it hard to think whilst he was bare.

Edward smiled slightly, nervously before sliding down my body and onto one knee.

Oh no. Oh my.

He took a deep breath before taking my hand in his free one. The other still behind his back.

"Bella, please hear me out," He pleaded. I gulped heavily but nodded. "The minute I saw you, I knew you would be mine and I never thought our relationship would amount to the wonderful peak it has done," He smiled at a hidden memory "I may be a Hooligan - I burned your town and murdered your father, and I hope that one day you can forgive my terrible sins and see me for who I really am," He continued. My eyes brimmed with salty tears again as he went on.

"I am dominating and harsh at times, but please see past all that, for that is not the real me. I wish to worship you, caress you and give pleasure to your beautiful body which has bewitched me with it's sweetness and kindness. You show a monster sympathy and smile each time you see me, which pleases me beyond words," He looked up at me while the tears trailed in streams down my cheeks as the sweet words spouted from his mouth.

"I promise to love, obey, worship, care and protect you as long my life lasts," He murmured to me and pulled his other hand round to reveal to me a small, velvet box. I gasped slightly and gazed into his eyes intently.

"Bella? Will you do me the _utmost honour_ of marrying me and becoming my wife?" He whispered with hope. I hesitated, sniffling my tears back slightly.

He sensed my hesitation and his face fell a little. "I will give you time to think it through?" He added quickly as not to overwhelm me. Bless him. I shook my head and gave him a watery smile.

"Oh my Edward!" I sobbed and clutched his hand tightly. "Yes! Yes I will marry you, nothing would make me happier than to become your wife and bear our beautiful children!" I whimpered happily as he smiled widely and opened the small box to reveal the most perfect ring I had ever seen in all my years.

I gasped again and the tears returned.

"You will not regret this," He vowed and removed the ring from it's satin cushion and slid the intricately carved diamond ring up my ring finger and placed a kiss there.

My heart thumped with pride and I wiped my eyes fiercely. He stood up again and placed a gentle, velvet kiss on my swollen lips. I clutched him tightly to me and he smiled onto my lips.

"You are pleased?" He asked, gesturing to the giant diamond on my finger. I nodded erratically.

"It is most gorgeous, how much did it cost you?" I whispered softly and admired the ring in the soft, dim light of the room.

"It cost nothing my love - it belonged to my grandmother and it was passed down the family and is now on my beautiful fiancés finger," He grinned boyishly and kissed my lips again.

He leaned down to my ear and licked it's shell. "And it will be passed down to our children and their grandchildren..." He whispered with so much love in his beautiful voice.

I smiled in bliss and leaned into him before he carried me to the bed to make love to me again and again, well into the night, celebrating our newly found courage and strength in each other and our love.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Aww! They are getting married! And possibly a baby on the way too! The next chapter or so will be the last and I will be sad to see this story come to a close, but happy to see the result. I hope you approve of the proposal and enjoyed the softer side of Hooliganward! ;)**

**Take care until next time!**

**Can we get the review count up to 90? XD! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So so so sorry for the super late update! I've been feeling like shit recently, what with stuff going on in my personal life that is extremely depressing and confusing and also, life at home sucks right now…so yeah, I'm really sorry :( **

**Please forgive me :(  
**

_**This story is based off the song 'Bittersweet' by Ellie Goulding. It is on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 album - amazing song.**_

**Disclaimer - I own nothing - just my imagination ;)**

*0*0*0*

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us,_

_Baby please don't look away…_

**- Chapter 10 - Bella POV -**

~ A few months later ~

It was now October, three months ago today, Edward and his Hooligans had destroyed my village, killed my father and friends and taken me away from my laborious and repetitious life. I still thought of my poor father Charles sometimes and wept in private, where Edward couldn't see.

Although I enjoyed my new life with Edward very much, I missed old Elizabeth and young Jacob. I wondered how they were coping now…Had Jacob survived? Had dear old Elizabeth passed away?

I had not seen anyone from my village that I recognized from the other prisoners here on Island of Phoenix - as I had learned this place was called. I had chastised my lover to let the prisoners free to roam about his town and become Hooligans themselves. Everyone seemed relatively happy.

I became very close to Alice over a course of a few weeks in helping her with her chores. She was engaged to jasper with Edward's permission and was extremely jolly about it.

I had also managed to get Edward to allow Angela and Benjamin to marry happily, in which he agreed and they were happily wed last month. I was pleased to be a bride's maid for her.

…

I brushed my hair at the vanity mirror and stroked my swollen belly protectively. About a month ago I had began to notice I was getting slightly rounder everywhere. I had confided in Edward and he took me to a kind doctor named Carlisle who confirmed my hopes - I was with child.

Edward had held me tightly to him as I wept tears of utter joy to know a little being was inside me, growing, depending on me for protection and love. I was worried about being pregnant before being wed, but Edward assured me it was perfectly normal here.

I smiled at the happy memories as my hands cupped my belly in contentment. It was tiring work carrying a child, but it would be worth it in the end. I heard the door or our bedroom open and Edward slipped in, wearing his symbolic black cape that I had fallen in love with.

I now had my own cape - thanks to Alice - and wore it everywhere. It was lined with soft fur that kept me and my baby warm as the bitter Winter months drew closer.

"Good afternoon my love," Edward whispered as I shuffled over on the long vanity stool so as he could sit.

"Hello Edward," I acknowledged as he put one arm around my shoulder and one on my belly, covering my hand with his. I smiled up at him. I felt a soft flutter in my tummy as Little One began to kick, seeming to sense his or her father's presence.

"He or she is kicking an awful lot today," I gasped softly as little one gave me an extra violent kick against my belly button. Edward chuckled softly and leaned in to place a kiss on my belly.

"Please do not hurt Mummy little one," He murmured to the little bump that covered my stomach. I stroked his soft hair as he murmured sweet things to our child.

Sure enough, Little One stopped kicking and seemed to listen to it's Daddy's words. It was amazing how Edward could interact with our baby, even through a thick layer of my skin and fluids that protected he or she.

Edward stroked my belly softly over and over and came up to capture my lips in his.

"You look utterly perfect, swollen with our child," He murmured close to my ear. I shivered as I usually did when he was near.

"Only six more months until the little one appears," I smiled lazily against his shoulder.

"Been counting my love?" He chuckled and caressed my ring finger which held his Grandmother's Engagement ring. I nodded and leaned heavily on his chest, needing the support.

"I cannot wait to be married to you," I whispered thoughtfully and closed my eyes as some tendrils of my hair falling out of it's pins at the back of my head.

"Hmmm," Edward hummed into my hair "Me too," He whispered and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Life will be perfect once we have our little one in our arms and are wed to each other. I am so happy that you would willingly be with a monster such as myself," He sighed wistfully. I cupped his face with my shaky hands.

"Edward," I scolded. "You are not the monster you once were. You have already promised me you will not raid ever again and have been so much more merciful and caring towards everyone in your community," I reasoned gently. I was so tired lately, I felt lethargic.

Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. He sat on the soft mattress and cradled me in his arms. Little one kicked softly this time, remembering it's Daddy's words not to hurt me.

I smiled at this as Edward's body rocked both me and our child soothingly. I felt so weak and heavy, my body was so swollen with fluids. My breasts had already began to leak milk and frightened me slightly.

I bit back tears as my breasts swelled uncomfortably and seemed to become heavier with each passing second. Edward noticed my short, heavy breaths and pulled my face up to his.

"What's wrong love?" He whispered worriedly. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I…I am worried...frightened about the birth and…this," I gestured to my white linen dress that had patchy wet stains covering each breast. I gazed up at him with tear filled eyes as he stroked my cheeks, his fingers gently grasping the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Oh my love, do not fret," He pleaded "Everything will be alright, I promise you," He murmured as he kissed each tear away from my cheeks.

I sobbed into his chest, clutching his robes and nuzzling my face into the familiar, soothing fabric that smelled entirely of my lover. Little one sensed my distress and kicked it's little legs violently, seeming to cry inside me.

I clutched my throbbing belly and sobbed harder.

"Shh, Bella, shh," Edward hushed "Hush my love, please stop sweetheart. It is bad for both you and the baby," He crooned sweetly into my ear. I calmed instantly at the thought of harming our child.

Edward cradled me still, soothing me with his hands rubbing circles on my back and belly.

"Time for a nap I think," Edward demanded softly. I nodded weakly "But…I think you need some comfort first," He smiled wickedly and laid me down on the soft quilts.

He shredded my white dress down the middle and gazed at my swollen, protruding breasts. They had never been large before, but now they were enormous and this pleased Edward very much. He had not touched them recently, telling me he was afraid of hurting them as he knew they were sensitive.

Today however, I was in for a treat.

He tenderly stroked each breast lovingly and smiled impishly at me as my breaths heaved with each gentle caress. His hand came up to cup the swell of my breast and pinched the erected nipple.

Milk began to dribble out from the needle-fine jets and ran in little streams down my bare torso. Edward grinned maliciously and leaned in to capture a nipple in his mouth. I gasped and thrashed as he bit down on it gently and suckled stream after stream of my fluids into his mouth.

I moaned like a whore and wriggled my hips wantonly. His lips curved up into a smile as he continued to suckle like our little one would when it was born and brought to my breast.

Edward let his free hand roam down to my folds and spread them eagerly. I whimpered into his mouth as his fingers danced over my sensitive spot and teased my opening.

"Oh Lord," I muttered as he kissed my breasts and stroked my sweet spot into oblivion. I writhed most indecently against him as little one kicked gently. I giggled as Edward growled low and feral before gently capturing each tender, rosy-pink nipple with his teeth.

I cried out as his hand continued their doings on my lady parts and was working my body into a pleasurable spasm. His cloak fluttered around us, protecting us, shielding us in our own little bubble of happiness.

I did not feel ashamed that our baby could hear every cry of need and pleasure - I felt proud that Little One could experience how happy Daddy made Mummy.

As the pleasure peaked, my mouth dropped open as I cried out wordlessly, panting and heaving as Edward suckled on my chest hungrily. Milk spurted out in thick streams now as my pleasure subsided and was replaced with tiredness.

Edward gathered my limp, weak body into his strong arms and pulled me into his lap once more. He wrapped both the quilt and his cape around us, covering my nudity.

Little One's kicking stopped immediately in this embrace as I soothed my belly with my hands, stroking my baby through my skin. I could imagine he or she cuddling down in the safe confines of my womb and suckling it's tiny little thumb whilst drifting off to sleep. I smiled weakly at this thought as Edward laid his head on a pillow behind him.

"Sweet dreams my love," He whispered to me as he placed his hand over my belly. "Sweet dreams Little One," He murmured lovingly to his child as he clutched my hand as we both slumped into a peaceful, much needed rest.

…

Later in the day, - after our much needed nap - we both arose from underneath the sheets lazily and cuddled for a while.

"Mmmm that was the best sleep I have had in a millennium," I whispered to both Edward and Little One. "I think Daddy will need to help us more often," I smiled at my belly as Edward chuckled beside me.

"Shall I now?" Edward said humorously. I laughed a little and began to get up. I needed to go and see Alice about my dress and other wedding requirements.

"Where on Earth are you off to?" Edward pouted adorably. I kissed his pouting lips and laughed.

"I need to go and visit Alice about the Wedding Arrangements," I chided. Edward shook his head.

"Can you go another time?" He pleaded to me with mirth in his green eyes. I lightly smacked his arm.

"No I cannot, unless you want there to be a wedding young man, then you had better let me get on with my duties," I scolded him.

He fell back against the covers and sighed in defeat, his arms behind his head and his bronze hair a delicious tangle of waves.

"Alas, the comforts of a woman come with a price," He laughed to himself as I rolled my eyes and waddled over to the closet to pick out a red silk gown that was loose over my belly, but emphasized my breasts.

I pulled it on and gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek before letting myself out the door, leaving a grinning Edward with his thoughts. I am certain they would be very inappropriate thoughts.

I wrapped my arms around my belly to steady it whilst walking and made my way slowly towards Alice and Jasper's part of the castle.

I knocked timidly on the first door of the hallway and Alice answered almost immediately.

"Where have you been Isabella?" She scolded, using my full name. I winced at that.

"I uh…I was with Edward," I blushed furiously and looked down. She tinkled out a laugh and dragged me inside her spacious room.

She skipped over to a mannequin that was draped in a soft white dress that trailed down to the wooden floor and flared out in a gentle wave. I gasped as Alice squealed.

"Oh! Do you like it? I made it all myself, with Jasper's help of course," She added wistfully as she gestured to my wedding dress.

"Alice I…it is…too perfect for words," I began to sob as she smiled and came over to embrace me.

"I am very glad it is to your liking - I think Edward will like it also," She winked brazenly as she pulled away and began smoothing out the dress a little.

It was pure white with a netting underskirt and a simple pleated pattern down the front. I noticed it was made so that my swollen belly would fit under it. I mentally thanked Alice for that.

"How on this Earth did you manage to make it so quickly?" I asked curiously. Alice waved it off.

"Oh it was nothing, I have already finished the bridesmaids dresses and the men's suits too," She said thoughtfully, tapping her jaw._ My_ jaw dropped.

"You are finished all that already!?" I shrieked like a banshee. Alice giggled.

"Of course, would you expect any less from the country's best tailor?" She laughed heartily.

"Now, come here - time for the fitting!" She squealed like a piglet excitedly. I stepped towards her nervously as she helped me into the dress, buttoning it up at the back with a hook and pushing a pair of small, flat white ballerina pumps towards my feet.

I slipped them on quickly as Alice attached a crown of soft, fake white roses that held a netted veil that trailed down my back. She tugged me towards a mirror and smiled brightly.

I positively gasped at my reflection.

"Oh! It is…so beautiful Alice thank you!" I cried happily, tears of joy running down my cheeks. She hugged me again.

"Anything for my best friend," She said sincerely. This made me cry harder. "So you like it?" She asked unnecessarily, her little face dropping with anxiety.

"Alice, it is the most perfect wedding gown I have ever seen - I personally think you should open a dress shop…" I trailed off suggestively, wiping away the remains of my tears. Alice's face lit up, her pixie hairstyle bouncing with her excitement.

"What a brilliant idea!" She trilled as she began unbuttoning my dress and helping me out of it. I felt sad to not be allowed to wear it until the wedding, but I was certain it was perfect for the occasion. I hoped Edward would like it.

"There," Alice concluded "Now you can go back to your happy place with Edward until I need you again," She said cheekily.

"Cheeky madam!" I laughed and swatted at her playfully. "Alright, off I waddle," I sighed and patted my tummy gently as I literally waddled like a duck out of the doorway.

Alice's laughter echoed behind me as I made my way back to my lover…and our warm, inviting bed…

*0*0*0*

**End notes - So what did you think? Sorry once again for the late update - don't pelt me! :O **

**I am very sorry to announce that the next chapter will be the last :(  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has/is following this story - I love each and every one of you!**

**Reviews? xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Well, I am so disappointed to say that this is the last chapter of Bittersweet. ****L**

I would like to thank each and every one of my **followers/reviewers **- you are all the most **amazing** people! I read and cherish every review I receive - I apologize if I don't reply to them all!

I hope everyone enjoyed this little story - I enjoyed writing it!

The **plot bunny **is always popping round for a chat, so stay tuned for more stories!

**Much love,**

**Jasmine xxx A.K.A - Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl.**

*0*0*0*

_When the morning breaks us,_

_Oh your touch, so bittersweet,_

_Baby don't forget my name,_

_When the morning breaks us._

*0*0*0*

**- Chapter 11 - Bella POV -**

_~ A year later ~_

So much had happened since the night of the Great Fire in my old town of Forks. I had learned an assortment of new things that made me smile every day.

I had become a woman - not a little, naïve girl who worked in fields and skipped through life like a Nursery Rhyme. My hips had filled out, my breasts had enlarged, my body glowed maturity and I knew most of the workings of fornication.

I had learnt to love.

My dear Edward was my world and I cherish him with everything that I am. My view on love and loyalty has changed for the better. Love is the feeling of utter _need_ to have a certain someone in your life. They make you smile, cry, laugh and cry out with joy.

All the love you will ever need is contained in your heart and there will always be space for more. Love is unconditional; it should not need idle objects like money to work.

As I had recently learned, it can be overwhelming.

…

I gave birth to mine and Edward's first child a few months ago. A little baby girl was delivered into our lives and has brought with her, much joy and happiness. She is the centre of our world now and forever.

I have to say, I did not enjoy the childbirth. It was excruciatingly painful - worse than I ever imagined.

But Edward - my Hooligan - was by my side the whole time. He was the one to grip my hand when I wanted to give up, he was the one to wipe the perspiration from my brow when it became harder to breathe, he was the one to kiss away my tears when the pain shot through me, wave after wave of it.

He was the one to whisper sweet, encouraging words into my ears as my baby pushed her way out of my womb, seeming to tear my skin apart in the process.

He was the one to announce that my little girl was fine and breathing. He was the one to pass my little bundle to me with that crooked grin that made me faint inside.

My little one was amazing - even after all the pain she had caused me - I loved her instantly.

She was perfect. Her little face was a rosy, pastel pink. Tufts of thick brown hair littered her tiny head and dusted over her petite ears. Her little lips were graced with a tiny grimace, her breaths heaving and short. Her little fists curled round my fingers and grasped me tightly.

She had opened her eyes and I saw green. She had the eyes of her father - just as I had wanted. Little brown speckles littered her irises - a trait from my eyes.

She had my nose; a cute, stubbed button.

Little, tiny, perfect Renesmee.

_Our_ Renesmee.

And both of us loved her dearly.

…

Edward cradled Renesmee in his arms as we three lay in bed together.

"How can I possibly be so lucky as to have two such wonderful girls in my life?" My husband whispered as he stroked Renesmee's soft cheeks and put his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled into his chest, holding my finger out to my baby so as she could curl her tiny fingers round it.

Edward smiled as Renesmee gurgled quietly and sighed softly before snuffling back into a deeper sleep.

"I count my blessings every morning and eve that I have you and Renesmee," I murmured into Edward's bare chest. "I never imagined in my wildest dreams to have what I have today," I said with a smile as my husband leaned down to kiss me softly, sensually.

I looked down at my wedding band and remembered my perfect white wedding with a soft sigh. It was another one of the happiest days of my life.

"My beautiful wife - I love you," He crooned into my ear as I shivered and blushed furiously.

"As I love you, forever," I replied with conviction, kissing him again, cupping his stubbly cheek.

"Forever?"

"Yes - forever,"

"Well then, we had better start now," Edward grinned and gently shifted off the bed with our little bundle. I watched with pure admiration as he place Renesmee into her cradle and tucked her blankets round in the form of a nest. He leant down to kiss her forehead sweetly as a smile spread across my lips.

"Mummy's turn," He whispered inappropriately to our slumbering, innocent little girl.

"Edward!" I scolded mockingly. He merely laughed before moving to pin me beneath him.

"Hmm, do I need to be disciplined?" He grinned like a naughty boy and I gripped the back of his neck roughly.

"Maybe another time - but for now, I need you inside me," I commanded and writhed, deliberately rubbing my thigh against the prominent bulge in his pyjama bottoms. A feral growl left my lover's lips as he shredded my nightgown in one swift movement, making me flush. I would never get used to his brazen ways.

"So perfectly innocent," He murmured sweetly as his fingers brushed my reddening cheeks. I do not recall him getting rid of his bottoms, but I definitely recall his erection brushing against my moist lower lips.

"Edward," I whimpered as he pushed inside me, sliding in with ease. He shuddered and cupped my cheeks, resting all his weight on his forearms.

"I will not last long," He warned in a low snarl. I nodded breathlessly and clutched his back, gripping him to me. He pulled out and thrust into me, a low growl building in his chest.

"Ohhh…" I sighed quietly, being cautious not to wake Renesmee. Edward sped up from trot to gallop as my walls gripped his manhood for all they were worth.

He grunted and gasped as we neared our peaks. He swirled his tongue around my well-used nipples and suckled hard as my milk flowed into his mouth.

"Isa…Bella!" He muffled a shout into my neck as I cried out wordlessly. He reached between us to rub that sweet little spot that sent my body flying. I clamped down hard on his manhood as he grunted quietly into my neck and gently bit down on my sensitive skin.

His seed spilled into me rhythmically, hopefully placing another sweet child in my womb. Edward sighed and flopped onto my chest. I felt like a jelly that one of the cooks would make for special events. I regained my breathing as Edward kissed down my neck and cheeks.

"You are so pleasurable each time we come together," He mumbled into my neck and breathed warm air through his nostrils. I weaved my fingers through his messy hair, leaving little rows of hair from the sweat that had clung to him.

"What a good start to forever…" I mused and grinned when he came up to capture my swollen lips in his.

"Hmm, then shall we continue it?" He whispered roughly, teasingly nipping at my breasts with his callused fingers. I could not answer, I was too far gone in my lust.

And we continued blissfully into this small, but perfect piece of our forever.

**The End. **

*0*0*0*

**A/N - *wipes tears* Well, that's it folks! And yes, I stole that last line of the story from the Breaking Dawn novel. No infringement was intended. **

**Thank you **once again for reading - I appreciate all my wonderful support both on here, and on **Facebook. **

Who doesn't love little **Renesmee? **

**One last thing **- I must apologize for the late update. I have no excuse, just laziness.

I will continue to update **'Love for the Emeralds' **and **'Angel of the Dark' **on a regular basis. Fear not dear friends!

Please **r****eview** one last time?


End file.
